A Mystery Unraveled
by Shakespearesbowlingballerina
Summary: I was left at an orphanage with nothing but a necklace and an empty journal. I can see the future. People think I am crazy... No one understands me... Until a couple of beautiful strangers shrouded in mystery come to visit me...
1. Ch 1 Secret Keeper

Ch. 1 re-edited

"LARICIA BELLE MOSAELE, GET OUT OF BED NOW!" Someone was screaming my name. Ugh, is it morning already? I feel like I just fell asleep.

I have been having this horrible dream lately. I dreamt that I was near an old dark castle. From far away it gave the impression of being in ruins, but as one got closer, the castle came alive and beautiful. I found my way into the castle and began to look around. There were pictures and tapestries hanging on the walls for as far as the eye could see. I tried to get a better look at some of the pictures but my dream became blurry.

All of the sudden I hear a quiet voice in my head telling me to run. Unexpectedly I see a bright red light looked like it was aimed straight for me from the corner of my eye! I take off running as fast as I can. I have no idea where I am going; all I know is that I need to avoid getting hit by that light. Why? I am not sure, but I know that I do not want to find out!

Finally after running for what seemed forever, (but was probably only a minute or two) I come to a wide, dark looking corridor. I stop and think about what I should do. Do I keep running and dodging the red light down this open area, or do I take the risk and run down the new corridor I found. I decide to turn down the corridor. As I walk, torches above my head light up.

"Back at last are we? Come to get some answers?" I turn towards the voice only to see a frighteningly beautiful, yet evil woman come right at me. She had this crazy look on her face! Almost like, she was sizing me up for dinner!

Her hair was a mix of black and white streaks that was curly and went down to her butt. She was so tall and horribly skinny. She looked like the last meal she had was a few years ago. Her eyes were so wide and wild, and she never blinked. At least, I guessed she did not, as I never  
seen her blink once.

I turned to ask her what she was talking about. "I know you want some answers, but, I am not going to indulge that request! Find someone else. 3, 2, 1…"

That is all I was able to hear before she began chasing me down a bunch of corridors again. I was so confused. What was she talking about, answers to what questions? I was so confused and lost within the old mysterious castle that I was not paying close attention to where I was running. I almost ran into a brick wall only to be pulled out of my confusion by hearing her maniacal laughter.

Then time seems to stand still. I turn around after realizing that I am trapped. The only way to get out of this corridor is to find a way to pass by her. She must have planned all of this because right then she laughs evilly, pulls out this long, thin whitish stick, and points it at me. Just as she starts to speak, a small pixie like woman with a loving face pulls me out of the way.

This is where I always wake up. Sometimes I am glad to be awake, other times though, I wish I could stay sleeping so that I could see what happens next, and find out whom the two women are.

As soon as I am feeling more awake, I realize that today is the day that Mrs. Anastasia has been talking about! Today we are expecting special visitors. All that Mrs. Anastasia and Ms. Emma will tell us is that we need to be ready to expect the unexpected. Ok… well that should be a piece of cake, right? Yeah right!

I wonder why they are yelling at me. I sit up, looking at the clock on the wall, and then I gasp; it is 7:13am! I never sleep past 6:30! It's weird; like some clock that's ticking inside my head, you know? I'm always up early...at least, until today. I jump out of bed, running a hand through my hair as I blaze through the dormitory doors, bursting into the dining hall. Just then, I realize that I am still in my nightgown. Feeling embarrassed by all the laughing I turn and run back to the dormitory with the girls chanting, "Loony Lari did it again!" ringing in my ears. I hate that I am so forgetful sometimes. It is moments like this where I wish I could just find a deep hole to bury myself in, never coming out ever again.

I quickly change into my outing uniform consisting of navy blue pleated skirt, white long sleeved blouse, wide brimmed sun hat, stockings, and Mary Jane shoes. Half way to the door, I realize that I left my mother's necklace under my pillow! I am such a dunce! For that reason, I turn around to grab my necklace, when I find that one of my dorm mates has stolen it again!

Thank goodness, that dear old Miss Abbott cares for me! I do not know what I would do if she had not found it and placed it under the rug (Miss Abbott knows how mean some of the girls are to me, so she often puts my stolen things under the rug for me to find. After getting my necklace from under the rug), I quickly hook the clasp around my neck, heading down to breakfast and grabbing my sweater along the way. I'm clambering down the stairs when I remember that today is the day that we're expecting some people that Mrs. Anastasia and Ms. Emma described as 'special' visitors."

Finally, I arrive at the dining hall, grateful that I can eat finally! "10 more minutes, girls" calls Mrs. Anastasia. Why does it feel like I never have enough time to eat? Oh well, I finish what I can and hurry to join the line.

Mrs. Anastasia is super strict and protective of us. She says, "Now, ladies," Mrs Anastasia began, "you must always walk in pairs. This is so that you may protect each other from the..." her lips were a drawn into an ugly thin line by then, "unsightly things in this world." If others liked me here, that would be ok, but remember that these girls are evil? Well walking in pair's means that they get to play a rousing game of "let's torture Loony Lari!" thus the whole walk to town is full of pinching, smacking, braid pulling, and all sorts of heinous activities.

At last, we made it to the doctor's office on Ivy Street. Usually the younger girls go in first, but today must be my day because I was told to go first.

"Hello Rici!" Dr. Jansen calls out to me as I go through the door.

"Hello Dr. Jansen, how are you?" I respond. I like Dr. Jansen, he reminds me of someone from my visions.

"So you are turning 11 tomorrow eh?" he says.

"Yes sir" I say, I have no idea why Dr. Jansen is smiling so widely at me. He looks like a clown!

"11 is a big year ya know, I remember when I got my….." he trails off; I wonder what he was going to say?

"When you got your what, Dr?" I ask.

"Oh nothing, just remembering my first chemistry set!" he says a little too exuberantly. Chemistry set my Aunt Henie! I wonder what he really means.

"Well let's take a look at you shall we?" Dr. Jansen is so goofy sometimes; I just love him so much! He reminds me of what a father should be like.

After being examined, Dr. Jansen slips his usual candy bag into my pocket and says, "Now don't tell anyone you got candy! I don't want to have to give it to those other prissies out there!"

I thank him for the candy and promise to not tell a soul then skip out the door. Next stop, the ugly old barbershop. I hate getting my hair cut. I want to grow it long but Mrs. Anastasia says that our hair should never touch our behinds. I do not know why she cares about our hair length because we are required to wear it up. I go sit in the chair and wait for a few minutes.

"_Oh, look it's her! Please can we try to get her back? I miss her so much!" _

"_We will try! _

_I miss her too! I just hope she doesn't feel the need to hate us when we tell her the truth." _

Tell me about what truth, who are these people, are they talking about me? Was that in the past or future? I hate not knowing!

I look around and find a large Negro woman with a pair of scissors in her hand staring at me. "What jus' happin'd?" she asked me.

"Oh sorry I dozed off! Not a great night for me last night." I say.

"Well hunny chil' how much we gon ta cut today?" She asks me. "Do we have to cut any? I really love my hair," I say to her

"well I's supposed ta, but I kin fake it, chil' jus you's wait en see!" I love her already! I hope she stays in the shop. The last woman was mean and would always try to cut my hair short! After Delia finishes, (she told me that was her name.) I go to meet the girls back in line to go back to the orphanage.

Ms. Emma tells us to go put away our sweaters when we arrive back at the orphanage. I run up stairs to the dormitory and catch a glimpse of eight strikingly beautiful people in the sitting room.

"_Look at this place Jas, she doesn't belong here." _

"_I know all the children here hate her because she shares your gift" _

"_Alice, Jasper, rest of the Cullen's we need to keep our cool if we are going to succeed in rescuing Laricia from this place." _

"_Carlisle is right. Jasper if you need to do something please try and use your power to sway the minds of Anastasia and Emma."_

"_As you wish Headmistress Granger, I will do my best to sway them ma'am"_

"_thank you Jasper, I know you are concerned about getting Laricia back, but please be assured that Laricia will be with you by tonight and on the express tomorrow afternoon."_

"_Thank you Headmistress Granger! I truly want my baby girl back. I hated having to give her up, even if I did have to give her away for her own safety."_

"_Everything will be fine Alice! Please call me Hermione."_

"_Emmett! You are going to give us away stop trying to test the strength of their furniture. I do not want to tell them who we really are! Do you?"_

"_No I don't want to tell those stupid humans a thing, ok, Esme?" _

"_Emmett! Watch your tone! There are ladies here!"_

"_Ok Rosalie…. However, why do you care? They can't hear us anyways."_

"_Oh Carlisle, look at her!"_

"_Where?"_

"_Over there on the stairs Emmett!"_

"_She is beautiful! Don't you think so Edward?" _

"_Yes Bella, I do."_

All right that was weird! Thank goodness, I am alone! Who are those people? Wow, that vision must come true soon! Besides, why do I need rescuing? I know that this place is full of horrible little prissies but it is not truly that bad.

"Hey look Loony Lari left Earth again!" yells Phyllis.

I turn around looking startled as a bunch of the girls walk in the dorm to put away their things. Phyllis is the worst! Some of the girls just ignore me, but Phyllis just has to point me out. I wish her hair would turn pink!

"Yeah Loony Lari what do you see this time? One of us gonna eat worms or are you singing at the Metropolitan Opera tonight?" Amelia questions me about this because when I was nine she pretended to be my friend in order to tell the other girls my visions. I did not know she was going to do that so I told her that I saw myself singing at the Met. What a mistake that was!

"Ladies! Our guests are here! Please come to the sitting room!" Ms. Emma calls up to us.

"We are coming Ms. Emma!" Laney calls down.

We all head for the stairs when I hear Minnie gasp. "Phyllis! What happened to your hair? It's pink!"

Oh, no it happened again! Sometimes when I get angry weird things happen, like last week when Mrs. Anastasia took us to old Mrs. Mathis' orchard to pick apples. I remember minding my own business when Jeannette began throwing apples at me from atop a ladder. I just remember thinking about how great it would be if she could just be quiet for a little bit. Next thing I know Jeannette cannot talk for three whole days! I worry that someone will figure out that I am responsible for all the strange happenings going on around here soon. I wish I knew what was going on!

Once we are all in the sitting room Mrs. Anastasia says, "Alright ladies, please form a line so our guests can get a good look at your pretty faces!"

Mrs. Anastasia looks like she is full of love, but the truth is that she is crazy. Never ever, ever make her angry! Her punishments are horrific! She reminds me of the crazy woman in my dreams. Hmm… I wonder what that is all about. We all line up from oldest to youngest. Then it happens… I see those eight faces and faint.

"Oh Hunny! Wake up!" a bell-like voice says.

What just happened, who just said that? I open my eyes to find a pixie-like woman with short spiky black hair staring at me.

"Umm hello?" I say as I start to sit up. I begin to look around and realize that a large group of beautiful people surrounds me.

"Hi, do I know any of you?" I ask the group. "Well sweetie I wish you did but it is most likely that you do not" the pixie woman sighs.

"So I did know you all at one time?" this is getting absurd.

"All right, let us let her get focused. We have a lot to do today!" the man next to the pixie-lady booms.

Like what? "What do we have to do?" I find myself asking the pixie like woman.

Just then Mrs. Anastasia starts saying "Laricia please remember your manners. These people are the Cullen's. Let's all introduce ourselves shall we?"

"Hi my name is Alice, this is my husband Jasper, my sisters Rosalie and Bella, my brothers Edward and Emmett, and my parents Carlisle and Esme!"

"Hello" they all say.

"I think you already know who I am! I am Laricia, but you can call me Rici if you want!" as I am saying this I notice another woman with light brown bushy hair give Alice a small hug. Hmmm, I wonder what is wrong. Did I say something I should not have?

"May I ask who you are?" I ask the woman with the brown bushy hair.

"Oh, hello, my name is Headmistress Granger, but for now please call me Hermione like the rest of us do" she smiles at me.

For about another hour I sit getting to know Alice and Jasper after they tell me that they want to adopt me. I am very wary about them wanting to adopt me. I would rather stay at hell house until I am 18 than be adopted out to become a servant.

I am not sure how anyone could tell what I was afraid of, but Edward replies "Alice and Jasper feel a special connection towards you. They cannot have any children of their own and Alice wants a little girl to spoil!"

"Yeah, hey there tiny, no need to worry Alice will only make you slave over shopping racks at a department store!" Another man chuckles from across the room. "Heaven forbid should you ever do any chores!"


	2. Ch 2 Never question anthing!

Hello everybody!

Here is a new and revised first chapter! Lots of thing s have changed so be on the lookout!

I do not own any of the original Twilight or Harry Potter characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowlings. The plot, Rici, Phyllis, Jeannette, Mrs. Anastasia, Ms. Emma, Dr. Jansen, Delia, Amelia and any other characters that I forgot to mention here belong to me!

Rici's future visions = "_Italics"_

Rici's past glimpses = _**"Bold Italics"**_

Alice's visions = **"Bold"**

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Can you review some more please? They make me very happy!

**Chapter 2**

**Rici POV:**

LARICIA BELLE MOSAELE, GET OUT OF BED NOW!

I could vaguely make out someone screaming my name. I knew I had to get up but it felt like I had just fallen asleep.

I have been having this horrible dream lately. I dreamt that I was in a castle, being chased down a dark corridor by an evil woman. She was crazy looking! Her hair was a mix of black and white streaks that was curly and went down to her butt. Her eyes were so wide and wild, she never blinked, at least I never saw her blink. Oh, boy was she tall too!

Anyways, she was chasing me down a bunch of corridors. I felt like I was going to be captured at any moment. Then suddenly I find myself in door-less passage with no escape. All I can see is a brick wall. She laughs evilly, pulls out this long, thin whitish stick, and points it at me. Just as she starts saying something, a small pixie like woman pulls me out of the way.

This is where I always wake up. Sometimes I am glad to be awake, other times though, I wish I could stay sleeping so that I could see what happens next, and find out whom the two women are. It becomes hard to function and think during the day after having this dream.

As soon as I am feeling a bit more awake, I sit up and look at the clock on the wall of the dormitory. I sit up; look at the clock on the wall, and gasp, its 7:13am! I never sleep past 6:30! I run out the dormitory doors straight into the dining hall only to realize that I am still in my nightgown. Feeling embarrassed by all the laughing I turn and run back to the dormitory hearing the girl's chant, "Loony Lari did it again!" I hate that I am so forgetful sometimes. I quickly change into my outing uniform consisting of navy blue pleated skirt, white long sleeved blouse, wide brimmed sun hat, stockings, and Mary Jane shoes.

Half way to the door, I realize that I left my mother's necklace under my pillow! I am such a dunce! Therefore, I turn around to grab my necklace when I find that one of my dorm mates has stolen it again! Thank goodness, that old Miss Abbott cares for me! I do not know what I would do if she had not found it and placed it under the rug (Miss Abbott knows how mean some of the girls are to me, so she often puts my stolen things under the rug for me to find. After getting my necklace from under the rug, I quickly hook the clasp around my neck and head down to breakfast grabbing my sweater along the way.

It is on the stairs that I realize that today is the day that we are expecting special visitors. All that Mrs. Anastasia and Ms. Emma will tell us is that we need to be ready to expect the unexpected. Ok… well that should be a piece of cake, right? Yeah right!

Finally I can eat! "10 more minutes' girls" calls Mrs. Anastasia. Oh how I wished I had more time to eat! Oh well, I finish what I can and hurry to join the line.

Mrs. Anastasia is super strict and protective of us. She says, "Now ladies, you must always walk in pairs so that you may protect each other from unsightly things in this world."

If others liked me here, that would be ok, but remember that these girls are evil? Well walking in pair's means that they get to play a rousing game of "let's torture Loony Lari!" thus the whole walk to town is full of pinching, smacking, braid pulling, and all sorts of heinous activities.

Finally, we made it to the doctor's office on Ivy Street. Usually the younger girls go in first, but today must be my day because I was told to go first.

"Hello Rici!" Dr. Jansen calls out to me as I go through the door.

"Hello Dr. Jansen, how are you?" I respond. I like Dr. Jansen, he reminds me of someone from my visions.

"So you are turning 11 tomorrow eh?" he says.

"Yes sir" I say, I have no idea why Dr. Jansen is smiling so widely at me. He looks like a clown!

"11 is a big year ya know, I remember when I got my….." he trails off;

I wonder what he was going to say?

"When you got your what, Dr?" I ask.

"Oh nothing! Just remembering my first chemistry set!" he says a little too exuberantly.

Chemistry set my Aunt Henie! I wonder what he really means.

"Well let's take a look at you shall we?" Dr. Jansen is so goofy sometimes; I just love him so much! He reminds me of what a father should be like.

After being examined, Dr. Jansen slips his usual candy bag into my pocket and says, "Now don't tell anyone you got candy! I don't want to have to give it to those other prissies out there!"

I thank him for the candy and promise to not tell a soul then skip out the door.

Next stop, the ugly old barbershop. I hate getting my hair cut. I want to grow it long but Mrs. Anastasia says that our hair should never touch our behinds. I do not know why she cares about our hair length because we are required to wear it up. I go sit in the chair and wait for a few minutes.

"_Oh, look it's her! Please can we try to get her back? I miss her so much!" _

"_We will try! _

_I miss her too! I just hope she doesn't feel the need to hate us when we tell her the truth." _

What truth? Who are these people? Are they talking about me? Was that in the past or future? I hate not knowing!

I look around and find a large Negro woman with a pair of scissors in her hand staring at me.

"What jus' happin'd?" she asked me.

"Oh sorry I dozed off! Not a great night for me last night." I say.

"Well hunny chil' how much we gon ta cut today?" She asks me.

"Do we have to cut any? I really love my hair," I say to her

"well I's supposed ta, but I kin fake it, chil' jus you's wait en see!"

I love her already! I hope she stays in the shop. The last woman was mean and would always try to cut my hair short! After Delia finishes, (she told me that was her name.) I go to meet the girls back in line to go back to the orphanage.

Ms. Emma tells us to go put away our sweaters when we arrive back at the orphanage. I run up stairs to the dormitory and catch a glimpse of eight strikingly beautiful people in the sitting room.

"_Look at this place Jas, she doesn't belong here." _

"_I know all the children here hate her because she shares your gift" _

"_Alice, Jasper we need to keep our cool if we are going to succeed in rescuing Laricia from this place." _

"_Carlisle is right. Jasper if you need to do something please try and use your power to sway the minds of Anastasia and Emma."_

"_As you wish Headmistress Granger, I will do my best to sway them ma'am"_

"_thank you Jasper, I know you are concerned about getting Laricia back, but please be assured that Laricia will be with you by tonight and on the express tomorrow afternoon."_

"_Thank you Headmistress Granger! I truly want my baby girl back. I hated having to give her up, even if I did have to give her away for her own safety."_

"_Everything will be fine Alice! Please call me Hermione."_

"_Oh Carlisle, look at her!"_

"_She is beautiful! Don't you think so Jasper?" _

"_Yes Alice, I do."_

All right that was weird! Thank goodness, I am alone! Who are those people? Wow, that vision must come true soon! Moreover, why do I need to be rescued? I know that this place is full of horrible little prissies but it is not that bad, is it?

"Hey look Loony Lari left Earth again!" yells Phyllis.

I turn around looking startled as a bunch of the girls walk in the dorm to put away their things. Phyllis is the worst! Some of the girls just ignore me, but Phyllis just has to point me out. I wish her hair would turn pink!

"Yeah Loony Lari what do you see this time? One of us gonna eat worms or are you singing at the Metropolitan Opera tonight?" Amelia questions me about this because when I was nine she pretended to be my friend in order to tell the other girls my visions. I did not know she was going to do that so I told her that I saw myself singing at the Met. What a mistake that was!

"Ladies! Our guests are here! Please come to the sitting room!" Ms. Emma calls up to us.

"We are coming Ms. Emma!" Laney calls down.

We all head for the stairs when I hear Minnie gasp. "Phyllis! What happened to your hair? It's pink!"

Oh no not again! Sometimes when I get angry weird things happen, like last week Mrs. Anastasia took us to old Mrs. Mathis' orchard to pick apples. I remember minding my own business when Jeannette began throwing apples at me from atop a ladder. I just remember thinking about how great it would be if she could just be quiet for a little bit. Next thing I know Jeannette cannot talk for three whole days! I worry that someone will figure out that I am responsible for all the strange happenings going on around here soon. I wish I knew what was going on!

Once we are all in the sitting room Mrs. Anastasia says, "Alright ladies, please form a line so our guests can get a good look at your pretty faces!"

Mrs. Anastasia looks like she is being loving but she is crazy sometimes. Never ever, ever make her angry! Her punishments are horrific! She reminds me of the crazy woman in my dreams. Hmm… I wonder what that is all about? We all line up from oldest to youngest. Then it happens… I see those eight faces and faint.

"Oh Hunny! Wake up!" a bell-like voice says.

What just happened? Who just said that?

I open my eyes to find a pixie-like woman with short spiky black hair staring at me.

"Umm hello?" I say as I start to sit up.

I begin to look around and realize that a large group of beautiful people surrounds me.

"Hi, do I know any of you?" I ask the group.

"Well sweetie I wish you did but it is most likely that you do not." The lady with short black hair responds

"So I did know you all at one time?" I hear myself asking this question aloud. This is getting absurd.

"All right, let us let her get focused. We have a lot to do today!" another blonde woman says.

Like what? "What do we have to do?" I find myself thinking this as I stare at the pixie like woman.

Just then Mrs. Anastasia starts saying "Laricia please remember your manners. These people are the Cullen's. Let's all introduce ourselves shall we?"

"Hi my name is Alice; this is my husband Jasper and my brother Emmett!" Her voice is so enchanting. It is like hearing a sweet lullaby whenever she speaks. I hope I get to know her better.

"Hello" the two men say.

I take a second to gather my wits and say, "I think you already know who I am! I am Laricia, but you can call me Rici if you want!"

As I am saying this, I notice another woman with light brown bushy hair give Alice a small hug. Hmmm, I wonder what is wrong. Did I say something I should not have?

"May I ask who you are?" I ask the woman with the brown bushy hair.

"Oh, hello, my name is Headmistress Granger, but for now please call me Hermione like the rest of us do."

For about another hour I sit getting to Alice and Jasper after they tell me that they want to adopt me. I am very wary about them wanting to adopt me. I would rather stay at hell house until I am 18 than be adopted out to become a servant. I am not sure how anyone could tell that I was afraid of the prospect of never being adopted.

Jasper replies "Alice and I feel a special connection towards you. We cannot have any children of our own and Alice wants a little girl to spoil!"

"Yeah! Hey there tiny, no need to worry, the only thing Alice will ever make you slave over is shopping racks at a department store! Heaven forbid should you ever do any chores!"


	3. Ch 3 Magic, Wands, and Levitation!

Hey Y'all~

Sorry for not posting as soon as I originally intended but, family matters got in the way making this story stew on the back burner for a bit. Don't y'all worry though, I am back and promise to write more chapters a bit more frequently from here on out! (Well at least until Sept. when my High school students demand the attention of their teacher (that would be me!)) Do not give up on me yet!

XXXXXMimiXXXXXX

Ch. 3

"Emmett, what the hell is that all about?" Alice demands.

Emmett just smiles at Alice as Edward steps in to tell me "Rici, do not worry my family does not want or need any more servants! Alice and Jasper want to give back to you a good life that you deserved to have from the moment you were born."

Wow! Ok, hold on… what life do I deserve? I am an orphan for pats sake!

A bit of whispering behind me causes Ms. Emma to suddenly stand up and reprimand the girls "Girls quit staring and get back to your studies."

I did not even notice her or the others standing outside the… Wait this is Mrs. Anastasia's office…. I thought I fainted in the sitting room. How in peter's knickers did I get in here? Oh well I find that dwelling on the unexplainable just causes me more unwarranted frustration.

"Rici, Headmistress Granger would like to help you pack your things. You are to go with the Cullen's tonight," Ms. Emma says to me.

Excited about the prospect of leaving the orphanage causes me to get a bit tongue tied, but I quickly get it together and say, "Ok, umm…. Follow me please Headmistress Granger." Oh my, these people really want to adopt me! All right Rici focus!

"Please call me Hermione it's ok" Hermione says loudly over her shoulder aiming the comment towards Ms. Emma.

This satisfies Ms. Emma because she goes back into the sitting room where the other brats are pretending to study their French lessons.

Hermione turns towards me, and whispers in my ear "I was asked to help you pack, because your new family wanted me to explain a few things to you privately."

Hmm, I wonder what these "things" are. My dormitory is close to the stairs so we reach the door in little to no time. I open the door and guide Hermione inside. I walk towards my section of the wardrobe about to get my few things out when Hermione suddenly says " Well Rici, I don't know how to explain things very well so can you just sit here and I will 'show' you?"

"Ok?" I hear myself say aloud. What could she possibly show me that would explain 'everything?' I guess that I will find out soon enough. Before I could turn away from the wardrobe, I suddenly see my satchel come shooting out from under my bed. Stunned at what just happened I look up to see Hermione standing about 4 feet away from where I am sitting on my bed holding a long thin stick in her hand.

"What in peter's knickers just happened?" I gasp out once I can manage to make sound again. Maybe I am imagining things. Yeah that is it I am finally living up to my nickname…. Loony Lari, yes that is I! On second thought, stranger things have happened. Maybe Hermione really truly just did that….

"Well you need to pack your belongings in your satchel right? I just made finding it a bit easier!" Hermione mentions as she continues to flick a long stick that seems to have an ability to send my things flying through thin air and into my satchel. I find myself sitting there on the edge of my bed awestruck just staring as dresses seem to fold themselves, stockings roll up and land inside my other pair of shoes, and just when I think I have enough lucidity to speak, my toothbrush comes zooming through the dormitory doorway and lands with everything else inside my satchel. All right, I say to myself, something strange is definitely going on in here.

"Umm, what did you just do?" I say man I must be going crazy!

"_Rici, we are going to be late please, please, please, hurry up and get packed!" My mom yells from the bottom of the stairs._

"_Just give me 4 seconds," I say as I draw my wand from my pocket and send all my belongings flying into my trunk. _

"_There! All done! Be down in a second!" I say as I turn back to my trunk and whisper "locomotor trunk!" thus magically lifting my trunk a few inches into the air so that I can easily carry it down stairs to the car. _

"You all right Rici?" Hermione gasps as she rushes to where I fell.

"Yes, Hermione I am fine I just fainted that's all. No big deal it happens quite often." I quickly try to hide my having a vision by fibbing to Hermione.

"Rici, I know that you think that if you tell me what really just happened that I will think of you the same way as the other girls here do. That is not so! I know that you have visions, and that you feel weird about them, thinking that they make you look like a lunatic. Am I right?" Hermione asks.

"Well I do hate looking stupid because I can't control these visions when they happen… Wait just one minute…..How do you know that I just had a vision? Who are you really?" I demand

Hermione sighs and says, "My name is Hermione Granger, I am a Muggleborn Witch that attended and now am Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. Alice, Jasper, and all their siblings went to school with me years ago. Alice can also see the future like you but not the past….."

"What? Hold on, what is a Muggleborn, and aren't witches supposed to be green and ugly? You cannot possibly be serious! Alice 'sees' too? Hermione, I don't mean to be rude or disrespectful, but I just can't believe you right now." I say. Uggghhh this is crazy I tell myself.

Just then, Alice, Jasper, and Ms. Emma come through the door.

"All packed Rici?" Ms. Emma demands

"Yes Ma'am, It's not like I had much to pack in the first place" I say saucily as I watch Ms. Emma look like she wants to hit me but wouldn't dare in front of my adopted parents.

"Laricia, Mrs. Anastasia would like to see you in her office immediately!" Ms. Emma all but screams at me.

"Okay Ms. Emma I will go right now!" I wink at my new family as I pass by a flustered looking Ms. Emma.

As I head down the stairs towards Mrs. Anastasia's office, I can hear the others talking down the hall.


	4. Ch 4 Vicarious revenge & shady answers

**Ch. 4**

"She is going to figure it out soon Jasper..."

Figure what out? What is Alice talking about? There is definitely something different about this family… I guess I will have to find out later.

"You wanted to see me Mrs. Anastasia?" I ask as I arrive downstairs.

"Congratulations Laricia, You are now a Cullen!" Mrs. Anastasia exclaims. "Now am I correct in assuming that you are all packed up?"

"Yes Ma'am. I am ready to leave whenever I am told." I say

"Oh Jasper, our dreams are finally coming true, just when I thought we had lost her forever we find her!" I hear Alice whisper in Jasper's ear from across the room.

"Let's get your things shall we miss Rici?" Jasper asks.

What things? Oh yeah right the little rag bag that I call mine! "Umm, yes sir. I can get it though, it's not much." I mutter

As I start to walk to where I had set my bag down I realize that my necklace is gone. Oh no! Not again! "Excuse me, but I must have left something in the dormitory. I have to go and get it; it is the only thing I have that belonged to my birth mother. I will only be a minute." I exclaim as I run out of the office.

"Rici, wait! I will go with you and help you look!" I hear Alice yell after me.

As soon as I reach the door to the dormitory, I can hear laughter. I swear if those stupid girls have my necklace again… they will not like what happens after I get my necklace back from them!

"_Let's hide it in your satchel! She is too chicken to look for it in there!"_

"_She will never find it here!"_

"_Loony Lari is too stupid to look past the end of her fat nose!"_

"_I can't believe you swiped it!"_

"_She never goes anywhere without it on! Something big must be happening to her!"_

"_Yeah I'll bet some old hag has come to adopt her because she needs another slave!"_

"Rici, hunny are you ok? Did you have another vision? What happened? Do you want to talk about it for a minute? How can we help…?" Alice spurts out.

"Alice, one question at a time please! First off, I am fine. Second, yes I had another vision. Third, it was about some of the girls stealing my necklace and making fun of me, saying that I was being adopted to an old hag who needs another slave. Fourth, there is nothing you can do to help me. Sorry but I do not want to cause anymore harm so I will just go in and get my necklace and be right back out. Please just wait out here for a moment." I say to Alice and Hermione that arrived a few seconds behind Alice.

I notice that Hermione is starting to pace as Alice looks like she wants to kill those girls. "Like hell I will just wait outside!" Alice exclaims.

"Please for me?" I beg.

"Rici, dear, you have been harassed and tortured for years by these girls. What's the harm in having a little fun at their expense, especially since you cannot possibly get in trouble, since you are leaving today and will never see or hear from them possibly ever again?" Hermione asks with an impish grin on her face.

"Well just don't hurt them and make sure to clean up the mess you might make when you are finished. I am just going to get my necklace." I say as I walk through the door.

"**We just hid Loony Lari's stupid necklace in your satchel…"**

"**That's one place she will never look, sounds like a good idea!"**

"**Sure sure, but we should move your satchel too!"**

"**fine then let's put the satchel under the loose floor board by the window"**

"**Well you had better do it fast Amelia, I am sure she will be here soon!"**

"**Ok, ok, there! Done!"**

"Wait!" I hear Alice cry out to me.

"What Alice? I just need to get my necklace, I am sure that whatever fun you are going to have can be done while I am in the dormitory getting it."

"No! Rici listen to me; remember how Hermione said that I shared your talent? Well, I will explain about that later but please stay here with Hermione and me.

We are going to use your necklace amongst other things to mess with these girls!" Hermione whispers in my ear as Alice pulls me away from the dormitory door.

"Alice, Hermione, I realize that these girls are horrid and need to be taught a lesson or two, but why can't it be done with me in the room?" I whisper back at them as I try to get out of Alice's uncharacteristically strong grip.

"Rici, please trust us and watch the show!" Hermione says as she puts an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh ok fine, get on with it then!" I huff. Inside though, I am excited to see what these two women will do to my dorm mates.

"Oh Alice? What do you say we spook 'em out a bit?" Hermione whispers excitedly.

This cannot be good, but like they said, I will never see or have to deal with them or the shenanigans again! So, let the games begin!

"Alright" I say, "what do you have planned?"

Hermione simply winks at me, pulls out that long thin stick that she calls her wand, and mutters something under her breath then turns to me with a look on her face that resembled a cat that ate the canary….

"I'm thinking that those girls need a taste of their own medicine."


	5. Ch 5 Just Desserts

**Chapter 5**

**Hello all my lovely readers!**

**Here is a new chapter for all my favorite readers! I am so sorry that this was not posted sooner! I thought it had posted but…. Oh well here it is now! **

**I have a quick question for you all…. (Drum roll please….) wait for it; you know you want to know the question. Ok, now, who wants to leave me a few reviews? Only having eight makes me sad who knows, a few reviews may get you a chapter soon than usual! **

**Big thanks go to my beautiful beta Amy (sheisbrighter ), for without her I wouldn't have so many great plot bunnies! Go read her stories too!**

**As always, I do not own any of the original ****Twilight ****or ****Harry Potter**** characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. The plot, Rici, Phyllis, Jeannette, Laney, Amelia Mrs. Anastasia, Ms. Emma, Dr. Jansen, Ms. Abbott, and any other characters that I forgot to mention here belong to me!**

"Pluvia saeta" Hermione whispers by the doorpost. At the same time, Alice pulls me from the door because I cannot seem to control my giggling! All those girls hair turned the color of the rainbow!

"It gets better, just watch this! Hermione says to Alice and me. "Velox speculum" out of the corner of my eye I see a hand mirror come flying through the air above my head.

"What in the world is that for Hermione?" I ask.

"Well they need to see what happened too right?" She mumbles back.

"Oh yes they do!" This is getting good! I never knew that magic existed let alone was this fun! I wonder what they will do next? Whatever it is will probably be hilarious. Anyways I should probably go inside now and get my necklace before they realize I have something to do with this!

I am about to go inside the dormitory when Hermione stops me and asks, "Is there anything you would like to say to them?

"Well", I take a minute and think about it before responding, "I would love to tell them that they are all a bunch of nasty toads that only care about their own selves. I would also like to tell them that every single one of them will get their just desserts, so any embarrassing little secrets they may be hiding will ultimately be found out at the most inopportune time!"

All at once, both women exclaim, "Oh, we can do better than that!"

"Just go and get your things hunny, no one will suspect you." Alice whispers to me.

I start to go towards the window where I knew from my vision that the girls had hidden my locket when all of the sudden Amelia starts singing off key while spinning in circles in the middle of the dormitory.

"_I wear my pink pajamas in the summer when it's hot.  
And I wear my flannel nightie in the winter when it's not.  
And sometimes in the springtime and sometimes in the fall,  
I jump between the sheets with nothing on at all. _

_Glory, glory what's it to ya,  
Balmy breeze is blowin' through ya  
and sometimes in the springtime and sometimes in the fall;  
I jump between the sheets with nothing on at all. _

_I wake up in the morning with the covers on my head  
And my little tootsie wootsies are sticking out of bed  
And 3 times out of 4 I find myself upon the floor  
And I won't drink coca-cola before bedtime anymore! "_

At first, the girls stand around in shock just looking at Amelia, but then the whole room bursts into laughter. Just when I thought it would not get any better, bright purple words appear in thin air hovering above Laney's head. It reads "Amelia dear, do you even know what the Metropolitan Opera House is? I bet one of your dear friends will send you her regards from there one day soon!"

I take the opportunity while Amelia is making an ass of herself to try to grab my necklace from under the floorboard by the window. As I reach for the satchel, it begins to float upwards to the ceiling before changing its direction and speeding to a stop in front of Jeannette. Right when Jeannette tries to grab the bag, it begins smacking her in the face!

Just as quickly as it started, it finishes and drops to the ground. I could tell that Jeannette thought it was over, when a small box of candies falls out of the front pocket.

"Well, that was uncalled for!" Jeannette haughtily exclaims. "I wonder what this is, must be Loony Lari's, oh well she won't miss them."

I decide that enough is enough, so I walk away from the window towards Jeannette and grab my necklace, when she asks me "Don't you want one Rici? Oh well too bad, get your new parents to buy you some!"

Oh boy do I want to smack her! Out of the corner of my eye, I see Alice trying to get me to come back to her and Hermione. I am about to leave Jeannette when Phyllis jumps in my way.

"Get out of my way Phyllis." I say calmly knowing that Hermione and Alice will see this and pull another prank on her.

"NO!" Phyllis screams in my face. At this point, I have had enough of her crap and go to shove her out of the way so I can leave, but before I can do that…

Mrs. Anastasia comes storming through the dormitory door with Jasper and Emmett on her tail. "What is going on in here?" I quickly make it out the door without her noticing.

Laney, being the suck-up that she is, sweetly walks up to Mrs. Anastasia and says, "It's all Laricia's fault ma'am, she is up to her freak activities again. We were just trying to stop her."

"Now Laney is it? Yes, I believe it is. You really should not lie about your dorm mate." Alice sweetly exclaims as she walks in.

"Mrs. Anastasia, I do believe your girls have very large imaginations!" Hermione quips before pulling out her wand, giving it a wave and stating "obliviate"

I look around to see all the blank stares on Mrs. Anastasia and the girls' faces. Then Jasper speaks up. "Mrs. Anastasia, it has been a pleasure to come and adopt Laricia from you. Now I believe she is all packed, so we will take our leave now before the rest of the day is gone. Oh and you will find that all the paperwork is signed and waiting for you on your desk. Have a great day Ladies, girls, and good bye!"

Jasper and Alice quickly usher me out of the orphanage to a beautiful car parked out front. We all get in when I notice Hermione is not with us.

"Where is Hermione, Alice?" Emmett asks.

"Well little brother, we couldn't just leave them with rainbow hair, let alone the knowledge that magic truly does exist can we? No, we cannot! So Hermione is currently doing a quick little cleanup on their minds and bodies, thus ensuring that no one will need to hear about our day! Ah here she comes!"

"Hello everyone! Thanks for waiting for me, although I could have just apparated you know!"


	6. Ch 6 Spell Damage

Hi everyone!

Thanks for reading "A Mystery Unraveled" so far! I have a poll up on my profile right now about which person (from Twilight/ Harry Potter) this diary originally belonged to. Please go vote, it will help me immensely! I love how many of you have made me one of your favorite authors, or have added my story, but could you please review? I need your comments and feedback! Only having eight reviews to help me continue writing this story kind of sucks!

Thanks to my wonderful Beta (Sheisbrighter,) Go read some of her stories they are far and above more awesome than mine!

As always I own only the plot and the non Twilight/HP characters, all the others belong to the genius minds of JKR and Stephenie Meyer!

Dear Diary,

Today was splendid! Not only did I get a new family who are great even though they seem to be a bit odd. My new Mother, Alice and her friend Hermione used magic to make my old orphanage dorm mates feel sorry about how they have treated me for the last decade!

This morning, Ms. Emma came storming into the dormitory, screaming at me because I slept in too late. Sometimes I cannot help it. I have such crazy dreams that make me not able to sleep well. Then the girls and I are told that we have visitors coming today. Yippee! Not! We have visitors all the time; it is not as if we are a bunch of unfriendly asylum prisoners, although from time to time feels like it! As to why Ms. Emma attempted to give herself a coronary about a visit is beyond me! I swear she is the psycho!

The visitors came around noon. Little did I know that today was going to be my "Get out of 'Hell House' FREE!" card! These visitors were called the Cullen's. They are so beautiful! They wanted to adopt me! No, not just because they needed another free servant to boss around either! Alice and Jasper Cullen, my new parents cannot have children, so they adopted me to live as their real true daughter!

Along with the Cullen family came Headmistress Hermione Granger, She too was beautiful, although not as striking as any of the Cullen's. Hermione (that is what she told me to call her "for now") helped me pack my few things and told me, well rather showed me magic! Yep! That is right; Hermione, my new parents, aunts & uncles, and I are all WITCHES! To prove that magic was real and that they were witches, Hermione just pulled out her wand gave a slight wave and had all my belongings zooming towards my satchel in a few mere seconds, and folded too! I LOVE MAGIC!

Hermione and all the other Cullen's already knew I was a seer, because apparently Alice is too! At any rate Hermione found out that, my dorm mates had constantly bullied me since I was very young. She suggested that we have a little fun getting even. While Hermione and I were chatting about revenge, Alice came in to see if I was packed. She wanted to find out if I had taken the news of having, a magical family as well as she had hoped (I did! Did I mention I LOVE MAGIC!). Alice eagerly agreed with Hermione that the girls needed a "taste of their own medicine."

In that, instant Hermione pulled out her wand and mumbled an incantation. It was like something I had only read about in fantasy books. All of the sudden every single girl standing in the dorm that had ever done, said, or even briefly thought mean things about me had their hair magically change into every shade of the rainbow. Just when I thought I would die laughing, a large mirror (that I had never seen before) came zooming through the doorway, and stopped right in front of the girl's faces. Oh, how I wish I had a camera at that instant! The looks on each of their faces…. Well let us just say that, that moment is one I will never ever, and I mean ever forget!

Then Amelia starts dancing in circles whilst singing a song about pink pajamas and wetting the bed! She was beet red, and even though she tried to force her mouth closed in an attempt to stop singing, the lyrics came out anyways! While Amelia was making a fool out of herself, I found my necklace that they had hid (with help from Alice's vision that she had when Hermione turned the girls' hair colors.) As I went to grab the satchel that my necklace was hidden in, it started to float up in the air then zoomed over to Jeannette and started smacking her in the face!

That was plain hilarious! Then the satchel just fell to the ground as if nothing had happened. I think Jeannette wanted to kill me just then, but a small box of chocolates falls out of the satchel at her feet. I decide to ignore Jeannette and just get my necklace so I can go back to Alice and Hermione. As I am walking away from Jeannette, Phyllis gets in my way. Before I can do anything Mrs. Anastasia comes into the dormitory, demanding to know what was happening.

I love Alice already! She just walked right in told Mrs. Anastasia that the girls were at fault, accused Laney (who was trying to get me in trouble with Mrs. Anastasia) of lying and that was that! Jasper who I saw also come in shook Mrs. Anastasia's hand, told her where my paperwork (for my adoption) was, wished her a good day and took me and Alice out to where Emmett was standing the most beautiful car I had ever seen in my entire life!

When we got there, Emmett asked Alice where Hermione was, Alice told him that Hermione was currently doing a "quick little cleanup on their minds and bodies, thus ensuring that no one will need to hear about our day!" Hermione appeared at that moment, mentioning something called "apparating." I am going to have to ask Hermione what that is sometime.

Well dear diary, my new Mom Alice wants to go shopping! I have never been shopping so this should be fun!

Have to go now!

Love,

Rici

PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS!


	7. Ch 7 Magic House Let the Fun Begin!

_Hi my lovely readers,_

_Thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I will try to update quicker, but school has started so now instead of having some free time to write chapters I am spending it grading papers! Oh well, hopefully this story will not get too far behind! I will try to update at least twice a month. _

_Thanks to my Beta Sheisbrighter! Without her ideas and insight, this story would have gone bottoms up a long time ago!_

_I have a poll up on my page "who is the owner of the Diary." Please go and vote!_

_Oh and please, do review! They make me write faster! So if you want a chapter sooner rather than later, please tell me what you think of these past chapters!_

_Love to you all!_

_Shakespearesbowlingballerina_

CHAPTER 7

"Welcome to your new home!" Alice squealed as we pulled up to a gorgeous three-story mansion in the heart of London proper. Oh, it was gorgeous! The mansion was something out of a storybook. The roof was gabled and had turrets. There were even a couple of towers! One of the towers had a beautiful balcony with wrought iron fencing and a telescope! This was amazing! The Cullen's were quite possibly the richest family (next to the queen of course) in all of the U.K., who would have ever thought that they would adopt poor orphaned "Loony Lari"? O could not believe that I was now going to live here! Surrounding the mansion was tons of trees and flowering bushes that were in every hue imaginable. Wait a minute, was that rosebush changing colors? Hmm…. I would just have to ask about that later.

"Where are we?" I wondered aloud. Just as Jasper began to answer, the front door opened and out came five more people that were just as beautiful as Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. "Laricia! Oh, I have waited for this moment to come! I want to know all there is about you! Why don't you come inside, hmm? " I turned to Alice so that she could tell me who that was and who the rest of these people were. I mean I knew they were my new family but it just would not do to be impolite and not get to know them right away!

"_Mrs. Cullen? Are you around? I need some help finding that beautiful room you showed me earlier please!"_

"_Of course Rici! I will be right there! Oh, and Rici dear, please call me Esme or if you wish, you can call me Nana."_

"_Alright."_

"_Rici! Come over here! I want to show you the joys of WizNet!"_

"_WizNet?" what is that?"_

"_The coolest way to shop! You do not even need to wait for your purchases to arrive! They just magically appear wherever you are! This one Wizsite has so many cool bedroom items!"_

"_Ok, I don't really mind what goes in my room. You can just do whatever you like. I am sure it will be spectacular!"_

"_Nope! These schmucks over here have made that impossible!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Well you just got here and Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Alice made me swear a witch's oath that I would not do a single thing to your suite till you could have your say when you arrived! So with that promise made, I decided to order catalogues from 'Witches Weekly' so that I would be prepared to help you with your decorating adventures!"_

It appears that, my vision knocked me on the ground unconscious. I hate when that happens! Anyways, all of the sudden I see one of the men I had not met yet waving his wand over me, apparently checking to see if I was ok. I could hear Alice who was now used to me having visions told the group that in 3 seconds I would open my eyes and want to know why we were all standing aimlessly in the driveway!

"Oh Hi everyone, why are we all standing in the driveway?" I ask.

"We were just waiting to see if you were ok dear." The woman from the beginning of my vision said. "Now let's go inside so you can see your suite and the rest of the house!"

Well I liked the sound of that so in about 2 seconds I was grinning wildly and heading towards the door of the mansion with the others in tow. Right as I was going to open the door and go inside, I realized how rude I was being.

"Oh, I am so sorry! Where are my manners? Hi, everyone I haven't met yet! I'm Rici, but of course you already knew that!"

"That's ok dear, this is Rosalie, Bella, Edward, and Carlisle." Said Esme

"Well what are we waiting for, a golden invitation? I don't think so! Come on Rici; let us get this show on the road! If they want to ponder the cracks in the driveway, let them. I for one want to see your face when you get inside this here house!" cried Emmett.

Before I had the chance to respond, Rosalie slapped Emmett upside the head! By the look on his face, it did not seem to faze him, because he just grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the front door of the house.

To say that I was astounded would be an understatement! Apparently the inside of the house was under a charm called "Wizard-Space" because everywhere you looked, it seemed like the halls and rooms were never ending! Alice told me that the family was going to go into the basement for a quick chat, and that I could look around the sitting room and kitchen for a bit.

I just could not believe that this house and this family was mine! Therefore, after scoping out the very posh sitting room and kitchen that I swore was a replica of the one in Buckingham Palace, the rest of the family came back to get me and continue on the tour of the house. The family and I got into the lift (yep! We have a lift in our house!), and went to the second floor. On this floor was a gorgeous dance studio filled with portable ballet barres, floor to ceiling mirrors, and the most killer sound system, that one could imagine! The other rooms on this floor included a room that was half sewing/fashion design and the other half a modeling area. Next to that, room was a library that seemed never ending! Every book I could ever possibly imagine was in here I think! There were also a couple of bathrooms with tubs the size of an Olympic pool. Then the weirdest room of all was on this floor. This room was completely empty!

Being super curious I turned to ask someone about that room, but before I could speak, Rosalie smiled at me and said "this is the 'Anything' room. All you do is step inside and speak aloud what you want it to be until you leave. Here I will show you!" so she stepped inside and said "I want this room to be an ice cream parlor!" then all of the sudden that is what it became!

I think my jaw just about hit the floor! Magic is so cool! I could feel Alice trying to nudge me out of my magic induced stupor while saying "come on Rici, let's get some ice cream! What flavor do you want?"

"Umm, well I really like peppermint" I responded dazedly.

"Well then Peppermint it is!" Alice reached into the air and all of the sudden had a peppermint ice cream cone in her hand. I took it and saw that the others all had ice cream cones too. It was odd though, all of their ice cream cones were and identical deep red color and did not exactly look very frozen. Oh well I am probably just seeing things!

"All right everybody, back on the lift please let's continue the tour!" cried Bella. On the third floor, I heard Esme say, "This is the floor with all of our private suites. Rosalie and Emmett is the first door on the left, Edward and Bella are directly across, and Carlisle and I are at the end. Please feel free to visit our suites whenever we are here to open them for you! All of our doors are spelled or have a password to get into them so you will need us to help you!"

"Upstairs is where Alice and I have our suite, yours is also up there." Jasper whispered in my ear as we walked back to the lift. When we got inside the lift, Alice leaned into me and said, "I want to show you your room last ok?"

"Sure Alice" I responded.

While on the lift, I noticed that we had skipped the next floor. When I inquired as to why we had skipped it, I was told that it was a surprise and to just wait and see. Well that sure did peak my interest, but I just stayed quiet and decided to wait and see what was on the fifth floor. When we got to the fifth floor, I noticed that it was just one big room that had a huge pool that made the bathroom tubs look miniscule. In addition, a balcony housed a bunch of different sized telescopes. Where off to one side of the open spaced room.

This house was so cool! Carlisle asked us all to go down to the fourth floor now to complete the tour. So back into the lift we went! Getting of the lift, I could see that this floor was much smaller than the rest. I asked aloud to no one in particular why that was and was told that the fourth floor was the magic floor, so space was not a large requirement.

There were only two doors on this floor. "Why are there only two rooms on this floor?" I asked. I never got the chance hear that answer because all the sudden a quiet "pop" was heard and Hermione tapped me on the shoulder from behind!

"Hermione! How did you do that?" I squeaked!

"I apparated dear, when you turn seventeen you can learn to do it also! It's a much quicker way to travel!"

"Oh" was all I could say before Edward pulled me to the door on the right. I almost fainted when I saw that the door was a large painting and that the painting was moving!

"Oh, hello dear! You must be the newest Cullen! My name is Grace Mason, pleased to make your acquaintance!" the painting said. I could not believe that a painting just talked to me! "Grace Mason is my mother. Paintings and photographs in the wizarding world hold all the qualities of the person the painting or photo is about," explained Edward.

"that is awesome!" I squealed. "yeah it is isn't it? I remember the first time I saw a moving photo. I thought I was hallucinating!" Hermione said to me. "Don't worry though you will get used to it and maybe find that one or more of the paintings or photos you meet become very special to you as you grow up!"

"Well come on! I want to show…" Emmett started to say, but was cut off by Rosalie.

"nostrum proprius regnum" stated Carlisle, thus making the door open. Inside this room was a bunch of tall fireplaces. "This is the Floo network room. Like apparating, taking the Floo is another great mode of wizard travel."

"How does it work?" I asked.

"Well do you see that pot over there? You just take a hand full of the powder, step into the fireplace, and throw the powder down while saying where you want to go." Esme told me.

Across the hall was a room called the potions lab. Here it was explained that virtually anything could be made in here. When I asked for a better explanation of the room, I was told that while witchcraft and wizardry has always been connected with cauldrons and magic elixirs, there is also a strong connection between Potions and the study of Medicine, Pharmacy, and Alchemy. So "Virtually anything meant anything that pertained to those categories."

Huh, ok that makes sense I guess. I can see that I have a lot to learn about the magic world!


	8. Ch 8 Starring Me!

Hey there everybody!

I am soooo soooo soooo very sorry that this took so long to come out. I have been extremely busy dealing with the newest set of shenanigans my students have been pulling. So, not to sound like a broken record here but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave me a review! It is not very hard you know! Just press the button at the bottom of the page and leave me a message!

Once again, I wish to inform you all that I sadly do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, they belong to the geniuses Ms. Meyer and Ms. Rowling. I do however own all the OC's and the plot!

Special thanks goes out to my Beta reader Amy, You are AMAZING! Thank you so much! Everybody, go and check her out! You can find her under her pen name "Sheisbrighter."

********Gonewiththerain09 and Lauraflowi have just earned their own characters in my story! Ladies, please PM with anything special you want or do not want your character to have or be like!

Everyone else, if you have any ideas or anything you would like to see happen in this story PM with your suggestions and who knows maybe your wish will come true!"

Hugs all around for everyone!

Mimi

Chapter 8

This house is so amazing! Just when I thought things in this house could not get better, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Bella grabbed my arm and pulled me into the lift going back down to the fourth floor. When we got out of the lift, Alice put her hand over my eyes and whispered, "No peeking!" in my ear.

"Open your eyes Rici! We are here!" Alice squealed when she removed her tiny hands from my face.

"Oh… wow this is umm… nice…" I stuttered when I saw just a large empty space in front of me.

"This is your space dear. We did not want to do anything because we were not sure of what you liked! So we just figured we would leave it empty and then let you tell us what you wanted" Said Esme.

"Oh ok, umm… how are we going to fix it up then?" I asked back.

Bella tapped me on the shoulder and said; "magic of course!"

Why did not I think of that! Of course, we would use magic! This is a magic house anyways. Oh, this will be fun!

Rosalie then came over to me with a large stack of catalogues and a Mac laptop. "Here we go. Let us get designing shall we? Come on over here Rici. What would you like your space to look like? Remember this is supposed to be your suite, so you will need to create more than one room!"

I think Bella could see that I was a bit overwhelmed at this statement from Rosalie, so she said to me "don't worry they ganged up on me too when I moved in here! Just start simple. You can avoid getting a dose of Alice/Rosalie hyperactivityness if you just flat out give them the pleasure of designing your closet. Now, how about starting with the easy rooms? I find that the bedroom is usually a good place to start."

"Sure that sounds fine let me tell Alice and Rosalie that they may have the honor of creating my closet space then we can get started with the bathroom."

Turning from Bella, I get Rosalie's attention. "Umm… Rosalie, Alice can you come over here for a moment? I would like to ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie what do you need?" she asks.

"I uh well I umm just wanted to know if you and Alice would mind designing my closet… Bella says that a closet in this house is more than just a room, so it just seems a bit overwhelming since I never had more than just one drawer for me clothes in the past. I don't think I would have a clue as to what was needed in a real closet." I mumble. Talking to Rosalie makes me a bit nervous. She is so beautiful I feel a bit intimidated by her.

"ALICE! COME HERE! Rosalie screams after I finish asking her about the closet situation.

"What's wrong? Why did I not have a vision of this? Is everyone ok? Rici are you all right. Do you need anything-"

"Alice! Rici and everyone else are fine. Our beautiful Rici has decided to give us the honors of surprising her with a fully designed closet, without anyone's interference!

"Rici, do you know how much I love you? Thank you sooo much! I promise I will not disappoint you!" an over-excited Alice exclaims.

More than anything right now I wish I could just fade into the wall but that is not to be!

"Rici dear, where do you want to start?" Esme asks me.

I stand there and think about it for a moment before responding, "I suppose my bedroom is probably the best place to start… but won't that be in the way of the closet where Rosalie and Alice will be working? Maybe we should wait until they are finished."

"Oh we won't be in their way! We still need to design your bathroom and sitting room, plus any other type of room you may want! Esme tells me. Wow, this is amazing! Who would have thought that crazy old loony Lari would have all this? I could not help but think to myself 'in your face girls!'

"Ok well let's start with the bedroom… it will probably get the most use anyways!" I smile.

"Yay! I love bedrooms!" Alice yelled in the background.

"Let's just look through these catalogues then we can arrange the things that you like to suit your taste ok? Here are the catalogues, you just say what you want then I will have them delivered!" said Esme.

"Ok, it's just I really have no idea what I want…"

"Let's just start simple then. What is your favorite color?"

"Pink and white are my favorite colors, although teal and lavender are rather pretty too."

"What is your favorite thing to do Rici?" Bella asks me.

"Dance!" I shout. "I would really like to learn how to sing too though."

"That can be arranged!" I hear Carlisle chuckle and yell from somewhere else in this huge house.

"I love to dance, I just wish I truly knew how," I mumbled the last part hoping that nobody heard me. Unfortunately they did.

"Rici, would you like to learn how to dance? I can arrange for you to start lessons this afternoon if you would like." Alice says. What types of dance do you like?

"I love Ballet! Could I start with that?"

"Sure! I will call up the local studio as soon as we are done here!"

"Thank you Alice, thank you so much!" I scream as I run and hug her.

"So Rici, what do you say to designing your entire suite like a theatre, or something that has to do with performing?" Rose asks me.

"Oh my goodness could we? That would be wonderful! If everything was designed like a part of a theatre…" I cry out.

"Ok you are truly Alice's daughter! Let's get this show on the road!" exclaims a smiling Bella.

We managed to create a bedroom with a huge wrought iron canopy bed and bay window with a book nook and seat. Then we moved on to the bathroom that Rosalie had designed to look like Gypsy Rose Lee's dressing room from Bette Midler's movie "Gypsy." Next Bella came and showed me a room that looked just like I imagined a studio from the Imperial Ballet School of Russia would look like. I was not sure who told me but I quickly found out that there was a small (by Alice's standards of course!) closet with a never-ending rosin box and enough Pointe shoes for the rest of eternity!

I was in such awe over how quickly Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Bella could create these rooms just by waving their wands and saying a few incantations/spells.

"Wow! I can't wait to sleep here tonight!" I sigh.

Tapping me on the shoulder Alice says, "Umm, Rosalie and I finished your closet… come see!"

This closet was humongous! I could not believe how much stuff they had put in there! Everywhere I turned, I saw hanging dresses, blouses, shirts, skirts, ball gowns etc. on one wall was a floor to ceiling mirror then across they way was a massive chest of drawers that had everything I could have ever imagined plus more.

"Rosalie, Alice, Thank you so much. You didn't have do all this…"

"Rici, we want to do this. Please enjoy it." Alice says to me.

I did not know what to say so I walked back out into the sitting room area of my suite. When I got to my window seat, I noticed a new door to my left.

"Umm hey you guys? When did that show up?" I ask.

Just then that little door opened and Edward walked through followed by Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle. "Well every theatre needs a script/book library right? I thought so, so we men just went and created one…"

Emmett shoves Edward to the side and says "enough with the chitchat already! Edward I swear if I was not thoroughly convinced in your manhood I might mistake you for Alice's twin sister right now! C'mon Rici, come and see!"

I swore at that moment I could hear Rosalie say something like "Oh Emmett! You know that new doghouse we bought. Well maybe you should try it out tonight!"

Once inside this new "script library," I couldn't help but jump into Jasper's arms in gratitude, because right there in front of me was a Bosendorfer Anton Grosser grand piano! "I used to play on this piano when I was younger. It originally belonged to Antonin Dvorak." Carlisle says to me.

It is so beautiful. Like no other piano, I have ever seen. I am almost too afraid to touch it! I think that Edward noticed my hesitancy to touch it because he is all the sudden pulling me towards the bench and placing my hands on the ivory keys. "It's ok. I will teach you how to play. Don't worry you will be wonderful!" I just wish I had as much confidence in myself as he did right now!

When I finally tore myself from the piano, I saw a myriad of musical instruments ranging from Clarinets and Violins to Guitars and Drum sets. This house was amazing! I could not believe my turn of fortune. Not only did I have possibly everything I could ever want in 4 lifetimes, but also the most important thing I now had was a family that loved me. Just that alone would have been enough!

NEXT CHAPTER: a special letter and new employment arrives at the Cullen Mansion!

Stay tuned!

***Did I mention that chapters come quicker when an author gets more reviews? just some food for thought!***


	9. Ch 9 's, Pranks, and Surprises Oh My!

Hi everybody!

Again I feel like a schlep for not updating as soon as I promised. Please don't stop reading though, I will update soon (possibly today again!) I have the next chapter almost finished! Don't forget to go back and read the previous chapters, as they have been tweaked, changed, and enhanced thanks to my wonderful betas (SheIsBrighter & XORainbowteardropOX.) go check their stuff out too; they are better writers than me!

Alright now special thanks to Liliachill for her wonderful review! Wenn Sie diese lesen können, dann sind Sie derjenige dies gemeint ist! Wollen Sie einen ausländischen Austauschschüler werden? Sie werden noch ein Gryffindor Schüler werden wie versprochen! (**author coughs…. Anyone else want to review too? You will be added as a character in my story! C'mon you know you want that, so just click the little button on the bottom of the story and leave me a few words!)

*** I own nothing except the plot and characters not mentioned already in Harry Potter or Twilight.

I went to bed late last night… It seems that Emmett is quite the practical joker. That man, no, that boy decided that it would be funny to put crazy hair color dyes in my shampoo bottle. It took Alice, Bella, Esme, and Rosalie 45 minutes to calm me down. I was so angry!

After I was calm Rosalie slipped out of my bathroom to go find that jerk. "Don't you worry! I will teach him a lesson he won't soon forget!"

"Rosalie, try to be civil with him, we don't want you two to start world war 47!" Esme called after her.

"Don't worry Esme the only thing I plan on hurting is his ego!"

"Rici, come here dear. Let's get your hair back to its original beauty." Esme said after shaking her head towards the already disappeared Rosalie.

"I don't know if anything can be done about this, I mean don't you think that I just need to grow it-…" I said pointing to my now multicolored hair.

"Nope! There we are back to beautiful!" Alice said as Bella pulled out her wand and pointed it at my head. Not only did my hair go back to its original chocolate brown color instantaneously, it magically curled itself into beautiful "Shirley Temple" ringlets!

"Oh-My-Gosh! I squealed. "Thank you so much guys!"

"Now off to bed with you little missy." Rosalie said returning to my room with a pair of Pajamas in her hand. I wanted to ask her what she did but I think she sensed that I was about to ask her because before I could open my mouth, she put up her hand and said, "I will tell you, and or rather you will see what I did tomorrow!"

I got into the bed and instantly fell asleep.

There I was again…

I began having that dream again. Except this time I could hear fighting going on from far away, like it was happening outside on the front lawn of the castle. I didn't have time to think about this because just like every other time I had this dream that crazy woman that was chasing me suddenly turned towards me, drew her wand, and spoke to me this time unlike all the others.

"Any last questions?"

"Rici, wake up sweetie. Are you ok?" Alice said as she shook me awake. "I could hear you from the gardens. Do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about?"

"Not right now ok? I am fine, really I am." I said after seeing the look of disbelief on Alice's pixie-like face." It was just a bad dream I have them sometimes." I didn't tell her that it wasn't different dreams though. "It's no big deal," I said to myself for reassurance.

"Well today is your 11th birthday! Hermione is coming over to celebrate with us. We are going to have a girl's day in London. You look like you could use a day on the town!" Alice said as she headed towards my closet.

"She is?" I squeaked. I love Hermione! Even though I don't know too much about her, I already feel close to her. She is amazing! Not only is she beautiful, she is smart and did I mention magical? Oh yeah, Hermione is definitely one of the coolest people I have ever met!

"When will she be here?" just as I finish asking Alice, I feel a pair of slender hands cover my eyes.

"Does now work for you?" I turn around when the hands fall away from my face. There is Hermione standing in front of me with a playful look on her face.

"Wha- h-h-h-how d-d-d-d-did you d-d-d-do that" I stutter. I hate when I get over excited and begin to stutter. Oh well. I pull myself together and continue to ask "wait, you weren't here a few seconds ago…."

"Apparition my dear Rici, it's a witch's best way to travel." She winked at me as she said this.

In an odd opposite roundabout way, Hermione reminds me of Emmett. I just hope I am only imagining this!

That's right I remember. Hermione did that apparition thing when we were leaving the orphanage…

"I just had to get here as fast as I could so that I could be the first to wish you a happy 11th birthd-…" Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence because at that moment a tapping noise began coming from my bedroom window.

"Phew! I was wondering when she would get here!" Hermione whispered to Alice as she opened the window to let the most beautiful owl I had ever seen come into the room.

"Hello Octavia! Did you enjoy your flight? Here little one, have a treat for doing such a great job!" Hermione cooed at the owl who, was now sitting on the edge of my bed looking at me with bright golden eyes.

I noticed that tied to Octavia's left leg was an odd looking envelope. When Octavia noticed me looking, she stuck her leg out towards me.

"Take the letter sweetie" Alice called to me from where she and Hermione were standing across the room.

I took the letter from Octavia's leg and petted her sweet little head. I knew as soon as I touched it that somehow this letter was magical. I could just feel the power radiating from it. So I took a deep breath and quickly tore it open.

*****NEXT CHAPTER: Rici finds out what is in the letter and a Diagon Alley birthday Celebration begins…

C'mon now guys, only having 15 reviews kind of sucks, so please click the little button below and drop me a line!


	10. Ch 10 Diagon Alley Pt 1

Hello Everyone!

Here is the next long awaited chapter! Originally, I was going to combine the entire Diagon Alley trip into one chapter, but I felt that it just did not look right, so here is part one! Part 2 is half way written. I will try to post the second half with the rest of the Diagon Alley trip tonight. I will also have chapter 3 of Shattered Dreams (Formerly known as "How It All Began") posted tonight as well!

****Thanks sooo very much to my Beta Amy (SheIsBrighter) without her insight this story would be a massive flop!

Review givers for chapter 9, my ultimate thanks go out to you as well! Start looking for your characters to appear starting in Ch. 12! =)

***I have a poll up on my profile for Shattered Dreams, please go vote! =)

*as always I must inform you all, that I sadly do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. = ( They belong to Ms. Rowling and Ms. Meyer. The plot and OC's is all mine though! =)

Virtual cookies for all who review! The act of reviewing is quite simple really, all you need to do is click the little button at the bottom and instead of just thinking about what you liked or hated in this chapter, just type it out! Why? Well because I want to know what you think too!

~ Mimi ~

**Chapter 10**

_**Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

Headmistress: Hermione Granger Weasley  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Member of the Order of the Phoenix and Supreme member of the Wizengamot)

Dear Ms. Cullen,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_**Hannah Abbott**__**  
Deputy Headmistress  
**_

_**Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry **_

_**UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. **_

_**COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following: **_

_**A New Standard: Beginning Book of Spells by Molly Weasley  
A New History of Magic by Felicity Scientia  
Magical Music Theory by Gemma **__**S**__**hiansach**__**  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by **__**magi Ändra**__**  
One Thousand More Magical Herbs and Fungi by Pomona Sprout and Neville Longbottom  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Galicia De Santé  
Magic Creatures: A Care Guide for Today by Rubeus Hagrid  
Protect Thy Self: Magical Self-Defense Reader by Harry J. Potter **_

_**World Languages: A Magical Approach by Amira Talen**_

_**Magical Decorum by Cieli Anaiah **_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Musical Instrument (If they so choose)  
Students may also bring a pet or familiar of their choice (dangerous animals such as snakes are excluded)**_

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS"

"Oh my Gosh! I can't believe it!" I gushed excitedly! I mean I knew that Hermione was headmistress and all that, but c'mon me a witch too really? Moreover, I get to real live honest-to-goodness school where they teach MAGIC? Oh Mylanta! This is amazing!

Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Bella, and Hermione all came over and engulfed me in a huge hug. Then after I started to complain about not being able to breath, they all let go and Hermione spoke to me. "You better believe it hunny! You are coming with me! Hogwarts awaits you to start flourishing within her walls on Sept. 1st! One more thing though! I want to be the first to give you a magical gift! Octavia was born to my friend Harry Potter's owl Hedwig. Owls choose who they want to be with and Octavia settled with me about a year ago. She was not truly happy with me until I told her about meeting you last night. Octavia has since been flying around this house for the last 12 hours. I think that is a sign that she wants to be with you forever. Rici there are few things about Octavia that you must know before she claims you. 1: Octavia is a magic Owl. 2: She will live as long as you do 3: if ever you find yourself in trouble you must know that you and Octavia will become telepathically attached, meaning should something happen and you need help or a favor all you must do is think your request towards Octavia and she will take care of the rest. Last but not least number 4: Octavia will become your most trusted confidante and friend while you are at Hogwarts."

She was giving me her owl? Hermione is truly great! "Thank you Hermione! You are so cool! Hermione just smiled at me after the compliment.

"Alright, Alright! That is enough! I think that now is a great time to tell Rici our plans for her special day! Esme said through all the chaos that ensued after me opening my letter. "The day is young! Let's get moving!"

"Umm guys… where exactly are we going?" I asked everyone.

"Well I know I mentioned London before-"Alice was saying then got cut off by Hermione who said "I got here but, now that it s official that your Magical, we are going to get your school supplies and some birthday presents in Diagon Alley!"

Diagonally? What is diagonally? Before I could ask, Hermione began telling me of a magical shopping district in London that was only viewable by witches and wizards. I could not wait to go there!

"Come on everyone time is wasting! Let's get going!" Carlisle called from the floo room.

The idea of stepping into green flames was a bit frightening but Hermione reassured me that it was indeed quite safe, and ultimately a very quick way to travel. "Just say Diagon Alley very clearly as you throw down a handful of this floo powder, you will arrive at the Leaky Cauldron without any troubles!" with that said Hermione stepped into the fireplace and demonstrated what to do before disappearing in a burst of green flames.

Umm ok, I can do this. It will be quick and easy. Just step in the flames. That's it here we go! It felt like I was being sucked through a straw, but before I could register what was happening I found myself falling on my but in a cloud of soot.

"You alright? See it was easy! Nothing to it!" Hermione said while she pulled out her wand and continued to mutter a spell that magically removed the soot from my face and clothes leaving them looking new.

Now that everyone was together, I looked around and found myself to be a bit disappointed and just a little bit confused. "Ummm, guys? This is just a dirty old pub… where is this Diagon Alley that you all are so excited about?"

Alice came up to me and said, "You just follow us! We will show you where Diagon Alley is!" so we all made our way to a little dingy courtyard outside of the pub and stood in front of a crumbling brick wall.

"Ok, not funny!" I mumbled just as Bella withdrew her wand and tapped a series of bricks that then began to magically twist into an archway.

"Still wondering where Diagon Alley is?" Judging by the look that I was sure was plastered on my face; Rosalie just grabbed my hand and pulled me through the archway saying, "Yup, I guess that answers that! Now come on!"

We all walked down Diagon Alley towards the largest building in the whole alley. Upon entering the large building, a voice was suddenly heard from nowhere.

"Welcome to Gringott's Wizarding Bank! Please approach a waiting Goblin, where they will be happy to assist you in accomplishing your business endeavors with us here today."

"So that is what those ugly creatures are!" I wondered aloud. Everyone just chuckled at my musings.

As soon as we approached one of the multitudes of windows lining the walls, a goblin looked up at our group and mumbled, "I am Uhyrekvinde, now what is your business here today?"

Hermione and Esme then spoke in turn.

Esme approached Uhyrekvinde's window and asked "I would like to open a personal vault for my granddaughter Laricia Belle Cullen, when that is complete I would also like to have ½ of my largest vault transferred into her vault with a monthly withdrawal of 200 galleons sent to here whilst she attends Hogwarts. Lastly, I would like to make 5 withdrawals of 1500 galleons each thank you."

When Esme was done, Hermione took her turn at the window. "Good morning Uhyrekvinde! I need to withdrawal $2,5000 galleons from the Hogwarts vault and then I would also like to make a withdrawal of 500 galleons from my personal vault."

Before Uhyrekvinde could respond, Esme spoke up saying, "Hermione, I see you as family also therefore I have made a withdrawal of 1500 galleons for you too!" Hermione was about to say, that she couldn't accept so much money Alice moved toward Hermione and whispered in her ear saying, "Mione please accept this gift, it would make Esme so happy. We know that you need it so please just this once. For Esme's sake? Please!"

Uhyrekvinde then interrupted rudely saying, "I will need Miss Laricia to come up to the counter." I complied, and was then asked, "Let me see your wand arm child."

"Alice? What is a wand arm?" I honestly had no idea what the goblin meant, so I was thankful when Alice told me.

"Your wand arm is usually the arm that you hold a wand in. think of what hand you write with, that is your wand arm."

"Oh! I understand now!" I said as I putting my left arm on the counter, only to pull it back again as a sharp pinching sensation ran up my arm. "Ow! The Jiminy was that?"

"That Miss Cullen," the goblin growled "was how we make your vault key. Here is your key. Remember to always keep it safe and always bring it with you when you visit your vault. I will need to see it in order for you to make a deposit or withdrawal from your vault. Now if you all would follow me."

That goblin was one of the strangest creatures I had yet to meet. "Don't worry Rici; you will meet some much more hilarious creatures now that you are a part of the Magical world!" Bella giggled from the back of the group.

Uhyrekvinde lead us through a door to what looked like an old fashioned mine shaft.

***** ****NEXT CHAPTER: everyone goes and gets school supplies along with a few surprises and new characters along the way!**

So people, Please, PLEASE, PLEASSEE tell me what you think! Having only 17 reviews kind of sucks! So hit that button down there and drop me a line! Also, remember, anyone who reviews in the next three chapters get their own character in the story!

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	11. Ch 11 Whirlwind

**I am sooooo very sorry that this took so long to post. I just lost my inspiration for a bit, but it's back and we are ready to roll! **

**You all know the facts…. If its been seen before in either Twilight or Harry Potter, then I sadly do not own it. If it's not something you have seen then ya, it's mine!**

**Thank you to my Beta She Is Brighter for helping me get back in the groove!**

**Hey my little German buddy! This chapter is for you!**

**Ch. 10**

**Diagon Alley Part 2**

I had never gone so fast in my life! I thought I was going to hurl, but before I could finish that thought, we arrived at Carlisle and Esme's vaults.

"Please insert your key here," Uhyrekvinde told Carlisle pointing at a small keyhole in what looked like a cave door.

Carlisle did as he was told. When the door opened, or rather dissolved into thin air, Hermione and I gasped aloud while everyone else just smiled at us.

"Carlisle! Oh Mylanta! I think you must own the entire continent!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well when you are this old, things tend to accumulate!" Carlisle turned to whisper in Hermione's ear.

Hmm that was odd, I thought to myself. It was as though Carlisle was trying to hide his age from me. I guess I will just ask him about it later when we get home.

We left the bank and headed to out into the alley to begin the search for the items I needed on my list.

First stop that we made was at Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Here Rose an Alice went a little crazy… Therefore, while they were busy ordering 3 times the amount of robes and scarves, etc. mentioned on the list I just started looking around.

Nothing in this shop truly interested me. I just wanted to get done with the fittings and move on to the next thing on my list.

I was about to go and beg Alice to hurry up so we could go get my wand and other things on the list when a petite girl around my age came up to me.

"Guten Morgen! Ich bin einer der neuen Austauschstudenten, dass sein Besucher Hogwarts wird in diesem Jahr. Ich frage mich, wenn Sie mir helfen? Ich weiß nicht, was sie kaufen oder wohin sie gehen zu bekommen, was ich brauche."

"Umm hello! I am sorry but I do not understand you. Do you speak English?" I asked this new girl.

She smiled at me and then spoke in perfect English, "Oh I am so sorry I don't usually start spouting off in German like that! My name is Lilia I am from Frankfurt Germany. Professor Granger-Weasley asked my sisters and me to attend Hogwarts to finish our magical education. You see my mother was … how you say... Um, home-teach-school us…"

I really liked this girl! She seemed so nice! I really wanted to help her and become friends with her! "Oh! You mean 'home-school'?"

She nodded her head yes before beginning to chatter again "yes home-school, my mother recently died. Unfortunately, the medi-witches and medi-wizards could not help her. So because my mother and Professor Granger-Weasley were friends during their school years she was kind enough to invite my sisters and me to attend Hogwarts."

Hearing this just made me love Hermione even more.

"Oh Hi Lilia, I see you have already met Rici, she is very sweet. I can see that you both will become very good friends! Where are your sisters?" Hermione said to us as she approached us.

"Oh Anya and Leisl are around somewhere!" Lilia turned to me and whispered in my ear "they are boy watching at the ice cream shop, but please don't tell! They don't know that I saw them!"

"Don't worry! Now come on! We have a lot to get before we leave for Hogwarts in the morning!" "Hermione, Can we go to the wand shop now?"

"Sure dears let's go! Hey, Cullen's we got more to do than play fashion show! Rici and her new friend Lilia need to get their wands so move 'em out!"

Well leave it to Hermione to tear Rosalie and Alice away from clothes. Bella and Esme looked a bit relieved though.

Lilia pulled me towards the back of the group and quietly got my attention saying, "Rici, I do not know if I can afford a wand… I may just have to use my mother's."

Oh, no she is not! Not my friend! I remember not having anything. So I decided then and there that Lilia would never suffer. "Here Lilia just take it and don't you dare say no!" I said as I handed her a bag full of half of the galleons that Carlisle gave me. When Lilia was too busy looking at the coins and trying not to cry in gratitude I saw Carlisle wink at me. Seeing that assured me that, I had done the right thing.

Off we went to Mademoiselle Mimi's Magical Wands. Along the way Hermione and the Cullen's told me that Mimi was Olivander's only daughter. He had since passed away after living for almost 1000 yrs. Mimi was highly sought after. It was considered a great honor to own one of her wands. Hearing that I found out what all the Cullen's wands looked like and where they got them. Carlisle's wand was very old, and called The Gin Blossom Wand. Carlisle's wand was 15 inches long and was made from one of the eternal trees in the bleeding forest. At its core were coal shavings. This wand will selected Carlisle because of his traits that included, among others, curiosity, self-confidence and bravery.

Esme's Wand was called The Palm, it was made from Black Palm, was 14 3/4 inches, had a core of Dryad hair, and was known for its incredible durability and healing properties.

Jasper's wand was called the Kingwood Wand. It was 15 ¾ in. long, was made from a beautiful rosewood, had a core of a single thestral hair, and was known for its abilities to alter moods and break curses.

Rosalie's wand was called the Fantasmic. It was 15 1/4 inches and made out of ebony wood and crystals. Rosalie's wand had a unicorn hair for its core. It was known for having limitless power as well as unprecedented protection qualities.

Next was Emmet's wand. His was called the Lignum Vitae street performers wand. It was 13 1/2 inches. Emmet did not know what it was made of but could definitely show off with it!

Edward's wand was extremely beautiful. It was called the Blue Lagoon Wand. 15 inches and made from oak wood. It had a mermaid hair for a core and was able to harness the intellectual abilities of the user.

Bella's wand was called the apprentice. It was 14 inches and was made from hard Maplewood. It had a dragons-heart string core and was known for being loyal to its mistress, and very enchanting.

Last but not least was Alice's wand. However when Lilia and I asked her about her wand she just put her hand on my shoulder and pointed to another shop. "well ladies, I will just have to tell you later seeing as we have reached the wand shop! Alright now in you go! We will be waiting out here for you when you are finished! Have fun!"

"Ok Lilia, you ready?"

"Großer Gott! Yes I am fine lets do this!"

So we entered the wand shop and was amazed by how many wands were just shoved in any available place.

„Hello, come to get your wands eh? Well dearies who is first?" Mademoiselle Mimi said to the two of us.

„ok I guess i will go first." I could see how nervous Lilia was so I decided to show her not to be afraid.

„Wonderful! Now please show me your wand arm."

So I stuck out my left arm and almost snatched it back when a floating tape measure tried to wrap itself around me.

„it's ok sweetie. I just need to know what size wand will work for you! There all done. Now please just pick up this wand and give it a little swish."

Nothing happened. Not a thing, and nothing happened for 6 more wands that I tried. Then all of the sudden I was handed a wand by Lilia.

„Rici, try this one... I don't know why but I think it wants you to hold it."

So I took the wand and almost imediately felt a pleasant tingling sensation flow up my arm.

„yes my dear yes. This wand has chosen you!"

That's wonderful! „Mademoiselle Mimi, what is this wand made of?"

„Well my dear unlike my dear old papa, I don't tell! My wands speak to their master's letting them know what they are made of. If this wand is truly right for you, then you should already know!"

She was right, I knew exactly what my wand was made out of. It was 14 ¾ in. Made of Holly and had essence of Chymera in its core.

While i was figuring that out Lilia was getting her wand. She came about it much easier than I did though. It only took 3 tries and she was done. We paid for our wands thanked Mimi and said we would visit over the holiday break.

Once outside we told the family and Hermione what our wands were made out of and headed towards the apothocary, bookstore, and stationary store. We had to stop at the candy store and joke store too to say hi to hermione's friend George. Man was he a funny red headed guy! Emmet and him must have been close because all the shenanigans that they pulled within 20mins. Was nothing short of amazing.

As we were walking past the bookstore I accidently spilled some of my pop on a blonde girl's shoes.

„Hey wench, watch what your doing! If I was you I wouldn't want to be on the bad side of me."

„umm Hermione, Alice, guys, do you all know who that was?" she looked like a total diva. Being from an orphanage and having to put up with it for all my life till now, I knew that I would never like her and refused from this point on that I would not ever tolerate her crap.

„her name is Nicole and her grandmother is Delores Umbridge." Hermione told me as she involuntarily shuddered.

„her granny is the toad?" emmet guffawed. „well rici if she is anything like her dear old gran, please for me, give her hell!"

I could already tell just from meeting her for 30secs. That giving her hell wasn't going to be a problem!

Please Review!


	12. Ch 12 Cullens Unite!

**Ch. 12**

Hi there my friends!

Here is the next chapter! Thanks so much to my wonderful beta Amy (SheIsBrighter.) Believe me if it wasn't for her, you all would hate my story!

As sad as this makes me I must confess that I own nothing except for Rici! Even Lilia technically isn't mine, but it has been fun playing with her! The real owner should PM me and let me know if you approve!

WARNING: there are few curse words towards the end of the chapter. I apologize in advance if this makes any of you uncomfortable. Please let me know if it does.

Rici POV

"Lilia, who are you staying with till you leave for Hogwarts next week?" Esme turned to ask my new friend as we were eating ice cream at Fortescue's to find out where she was staying, but every time I asked she would change the subject in order to avoid answering my question. Not knowing where she was staying had me feeling a bit uneasy. I think that Esme noticed my apprehension because she pulled Lilia aside and asked her the same question that I had repeatedly tried to get an answer out of her for the last hour.

I was very concerned and not to mention a bit curious as to what her answer would be, but I knew that Lilia would most likely tell Esme if she was alone with her. Being that I didn't want to offend or upset my new friend, I hung back a bit near Bella so that I could hear Lilia's reply without her noticing.

I was surprised when Lilia's eyes became glassy and she started to cry. "Oh Ms. Esme, my sisters are truly the most terrible girls ever! They told our mother that they would take care of me until I was of age, but they lied! Our mother had not even been dead for 5 minutes when Leisl started screaming at me that Mother's death was my entire fault. Then Anya did some sort of spell that made me go stiff as a board. I could not move. The two of them tied me to the kitchen chair and began to beat me. I hate my sisters so much, but they are all the family I have left. When they were done kicking, punching, and scratching at me, Anya releases the spell that held me immoveable, looked straight at me and said, 'get the hell out! We don't want you.' I could not believe it. The medi-witch who had attended my mother saw me crying in the lobby. She asked me what was wrong, so I told her what Anya and Leisl said and did to me. She was livid and offered to let me live here until I could contact some of my relatives. Unfortunately, Medi-Witch Jones was transferred to St. Antonia's in France. She offered to take me with her but, I felt that I had already been a huge burden to her, so I lied and said that my Aunt was going to come and get me today at the Leaky Cauldron. I do not have an aunt or any other family except my sisters so here I am. Esme, I do not know what to do now! I am only 14!"

I was stunned to hear what Lilia said! How dare her sisters do that! At that moment, I wanted nothing more to go and have a few word with those two wenches. Before I could say anything though, I heard Emmet and Rosalie busily whispering between them as they came up to us.

"Lilia!" Rosalie said.

"ye-yes…" Lilia stuttered

"Well you see it seems that you may be the answer to solving my sweet Rosie's biggest problem!" Emmet said as he picked her up off of the ground in a gigantic bear hug.

Before Lilia could ask what the problem could be, Rosalie began to speak. "Lilia, I can not have children, just like Alice and Bella. Though I have always longed to have a child of my own to raise. So what do you say we go find those dumbass sisters of yours and get them to release custody of you? Then we can head over to the ministry and adopt you!" I swear the smile on Rosalie and Emmet's faces couldn't get any bigger.

Just as Emmet was asking Lilia if that would be ok she looked up at him smiling only to instantly become melancholy again. "I couldn't ask you to do that. You barely know me. It would be absolutely terrible of me to allow you take on the burden of my care."

If there is one thing that I have learned in the few days of knowing Rosalie myself, it is that you never ever, ever tell her NO! "Lilia, stop, look at me please." Rosalie gently leaned down and grasped Lilia's chin to gain her attention. "I do not see how adopting a pretty, smart, and funny 14 year old could be considered a burden. I just have one question to ask you. Were you not listening to Emmet and me when we told you that I could not have any biological children?"

Lilia didn't speak instead she just nodded her head to let Rosalie and Emmet know that she had indeed listened to their story.

Rosalie was about to say something more but Emmet had another idea. He snuck up behind Lilia, picked her up as if she was no more heavier than a flower, flung her over his massive shoulder, and began to tickle her mercilessly. "Listen here missy, I want a kiddo to spoil and my Rosie here needs a new human dolly to play dress up with, so what do you say?"

"If…you….put…. me ….down" Lilia wheezed. I will say yes!"

"oh you are no fun! Can't a guy tickle his soon to be daughter in public?" Emmet fake pouted towards Rosalie. Rosalie's response to his shenanigans was a solid smack upside his big head! I couldn't help but start laughing at the sight. Unfortunately Emmet heard me and quickly uttered a summoning spell on me so that I was being tickled in the same fashion as Lilia a few seconds later. "No one laughs at me and gets away with it my little niece!"

"Put…me…. Down… Uncle… Emmet" I cried out to him. I could see the others trying not to laugh as they didn't want to be victim number 3 of Emmet's tickle-fest.

Rosalie had come up behind Lilia and pulled her into another hug as Emmet began to yell "Alright Cullen family, follow me! I got me a daughter to go adopt! Now quit your dilly dallying and move-"

"Emmet shut the hell up would ya?" Bella surprised us by yelling as she was walking towards where Lilia and I were now standing.

Bella pulled a thick roll of parchment from her handbag, and handed it to Lilia. "I already found those damn sisters of yours. Here you go all you need to do is sign it along with Emmet and Rosalie then you will officially be a Cullen."

A stunned looking Lilia turned around to face Bella before taking a deep breath and ask her "when did you do this?" to say I wasn't curious would be a bald-faced lie. I thought that Bella had been with us the entire time we had been in Diagon Alley. I myself had spent much of the time at her side.

"Do you remember when we all went to George's joke shop?" all of us Cullen's nodded our heads in remembrance as Bella continued. "As George and Emmet were giving you all lessons on how to revert back to the mind of a kindergartener, I saw your sisters leaving Knockturn Alley. So I cast the _Consanguinitate _spell to verify that these two wenches were indeed your sisters. Then I snuck up on them and cast _Loqueris Veratatem _on them so that I could make sure that they would tell nothing but the truth. With them unable to lie to me I was able to get them to discuss the possibility of Rosalie and Emmet adopting you. They didn't want to spend any time actually discussing the adoption issue, instead they only wanted to try and convince me of how 'absolutely terrible' you are. Of course I didn't want to hear it because I know otherwise." Bella took the moment to smile at Lilia before continuing. "since I wouldn't let them continue to trash-talk, Anya I think it was threw up her hands and said 'where do we sign, let's get this over with we have places to be.' They were total pain-in-the-asses, but they signed after hearing what I had to say. I told them 'you are never to be the first to contact Lilia, otherwise I will hex you in to next Sunday. Do you understand? The looks on their faces were priceless! Anyways miss Lilia, the deed is done and as soon as you sign this parchment, you will be a Cullen!"

"So Lilia, what do you say?" Emmet and Rosalie said at the same time while the rest of us burst into laughter causing the many wizards and witches on the street to stop and stare at us.

"Yes! I would love to be a Cullen!" Lilia said while digging in her purse for a quill to sign the parchment. "When do we make it official?"

Hermione who had been mostly silent throughout our entire trip, so much so that I forgot that she was with us, came up to Lilia, Rosalie, and Emmet and said "seeing as I am on the Wizangamot, all you need to do is let me watch you three sign the parchment then sit the parchment on the ground, grab each other's hand and let me say the adoption spell."

Rosalie, Emmet, and Lilia grabbed hands as Hermione waved her wand and said "_familia malum a est miseranda id tempus fuisse rapta. Trinitatis tanti non est. Pro familia natus ex animo hoc tribuere pulchra parvulus haec una cura de ánima, ut est valde. Sit amor ostenditur inter haec tria perpetuum. Auscultet stantibus amicis hodie testes hujus facti estis nunc curae hac alma familiae nova. Nemo ad intestina dissensione ne per anathema Amen._"

A golden light surrounded the new family and now Lilia had a family again.

The spells mentioned in this chapter are completely from my imagination.

Spell #1:_ Consanguinitate _= _Blood ties_

Spell #2: _Loqueris Veratatem _= _you must speak the truth_

Spell #3: _familia malum a est miseranda id tempus fuisse rapta. Trinitatis tanti non est. Pro familia natus ex animo hoc tribuere pulchra parvulus haec una cura de ánima, ut est valde. Sit amor ostenditur inter haec tria perpetuum. Auscultet stantibus amicis hodie testes hujus facti estis nunc curae hac alma familiae nova. Nemo ad intestina dissensione ne per anathema Amen._ = _the evil family of a poor child has in this moment been torn away. This awful trinity is no more. Instead a family born from the heart is bestowed upon this lovely child, for this is the only cure for a soul that is sore. Let the love that is manifested between these three forever be. Listen closely my friends that stand here today as witnesses to this deed, you are now to be responsible for fostering this family's new love. Let no one cause dissension towards this family lest he or she be cursed forevermore._

NEXT CHAPTER: Lilia and Rici discover what is in their wands and name them. Lilia finds a wounded owl and "adopts her." The adult Cullen's sit the two girls down and have a heart-to-heart!...

A/N: Thank you all so very much for sticking with me! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review!


End file.
